Imitater/Class
Imitater is a new plant class added into the Total Recall DLC. Stats Imitater has 75 health, much like the Imp. It has the speed of a Peashooter using Hyper because of its low health. Its weapon, the Spud Blaster, works like an automatic version of the Scientist's Goo Blaster, dealing more damage up close, dealing a total of 32 damage up close (14 when far away and 38 from close up with upgrades). Unlike other plant classes, Imitater is able to swap his Spud Blaster with the Potato Peeler, a bowie knife capable of cutting through the Z-Mech's tough armor. Imitater's high damage capabilities make him perfect for hit-and-run tactics. Also unlike plant classes, Zombot Turrets and Build-a-Bots don't attack it and it's able to Hack them so they work for the plants- at least for 15 seconds. You can also perform backstabs on zombies, dealing critical hits to them. Imitaters can backstab anything except Imps in their Z-mechs and bosses. Like all classes, Imitater has his downsides. As he only has 75 health and is as big as an Iron Maiden, he is a very big target and is susceptible to even a few bullets from the Foot Soldier's clip. If used properly, he can be a force to be reckoned with. Stickerbook Description "Once a French spy hiding out in Suburbia, Imitater is ready to get his head into the game. Using his state-of-the-art potato weaponry, his surplus of gadgets and doohickeys and a sweet beret, Imitater's prepared to take back Suburbia once and for all!" Main Weapons Spud Blaster *30 damage (up close), 10 (far away) *Automatic fire, fires at the speed of an Archaeologist (half a second faster upgraded) *6 ammo *4 second reload time (2 seconds upgraded) Potato Peeler *21 damage (28 upgraded) *Slicing speed of a Chomper's bite (twice as fast when upgraded) Upgrades *Superbly Smooth Spuds- Smoothening out his potato ammo results in faster reloading. *Baked Potatoes- His potatoes and knife deal more damage due to baking them in an oven. *Tater Trots- Exercising 5 times a day helps with his firing speed- apparently. Abilities *Starchy Disguise- Allows Imitater to disguise for 20 seconds. In this mode, you take the form of a random zombie on the enemy team. A 50 second cooldown. *Conversion- Allows you to convert all Zombot Turrets and Build-a-bots in a range as big as the Chili Bean Bomb to the plants' team for 15 seconds. 35 second cooldown. *Spudummy- Creates a walking dummy of yourself that the zombies see as an actual moving Imitater. 1 minute cooldown. Unlockable Abilities *Tater Cloak- Allows Imitater to turn invisible. 1:30 cooldown. Replaces Starchy Disguise. *Disable- Disables Zombot Turrets and the Zombie Teleporter instantly, though you are unable to convert the turrets. The Teleporter will re-engage after 20 seconds. 50 second cooldown. Replaces Conversion. *Eye of Deception: Lobs a potato that explodes upon hitting the ground, dealing 124 Splash damage. On a direct hit, the enemy directly hit is marked for 15 seconds and it deals only 25 damage. 30 second cooldown. Replaces Conversion. *Vanquished Potato- Creates a vanquished version of yourself and you turn invisible. 30 second cooldown. Replaces Spudummy. Variants *Imitator Imitater- Its Spud Shot deals much more damage, but it is unable to use its bowie knife and moves slower. Stickerpack Entry: "His favorite hobbies are dancing in the rain. It makes his eye paint melt, which makes him look cool. Totally intended." *Armortater- Has a total of 125 health but moves at the speed of a Peashooter and its SnEyeper Rifle and Spud Slicer has a shorter range. Stickerpack Entry: "Sure, he's rusty- literally- but he still has all the right moves." *Mashed Potato- Deals less damage but his Mashed Blaster and Mash Musher deals splash damage. Stickerpack Entry: "Says he got his injuries on a mission to deactivate the Zombot all by himself. In truth, he got them in an incident with a goat." *Potato Battery- Power variant. Tater Taser and Zpud Zapper have longer range. Stickerpack Entry: "It's alive! ALIIIIVE- Oh wait. It's already dead." *Hot Potato- Fire variant. Ember Eye and Potato Pitchfork only deals fire damage, but deals 8 damage per burn rather than 4. Stickerpack Entry: "Loves playing hot potato." *NinjEye: Each time it vanquishes a zombie with its Potana, smoke screen is dropped in the area the zombie was vanquished and you turn invisible. Vanquishes with your ShurEyekins heals your health by 25. ShurEyekins fires in three-bursts and Potana doesn't get critical hits on enemies' backs. Stickerpack Entry: "His Potana was made by his father- now a zombie." *Party Spud: Same premise as every other Party variant. Stickerpack Entry: "Even on spy missions, he's never late for a party!" Agent Imitater Location Agent Imitater is found in the same area as Agents Rose, Kernel Corn and Citron. His area was carved out next to Rose's and is indicated by potatoes in the ground. In the background, a giant red siren can be seen flashing. Upon entering his base, you'll see Imitater standing behind a table. On this table is a giant map of apparently Zomburbia. On the walls of his base, you'll see pictures of zombies on the wall, with red X's over their picture. A very identifiable picture is of Zomboss, who doesn't have an X over his profile. Exploring a bit more, you can find three Potato Mines in pots on a smaller table. Their pots sit next to a plant propaganda stating "Resist Decay! Grow today!". Quests *Imitater's first quest is a mission. You have to infiltrate Zomburbia and retrieve the "Plans for Ultinate Plant Destruction" by beating a Gargantuar known as Rick. *Imitater's second quest is a Garden Ops mission in Ancient Zgypt. The enemies of this mission are Archaeologists and Browncoats designed to look like mummies. The boss of this mission is an undead pharaoh known as Oziris. He is exclusive to this mission and defeating him gives you the "Ancient Zgyptian Relic of Doooooom". King Oziris Abilities are: **Summons three Wrappers to his aid. Wrappers, at long range, toss linen that stuns plants and pulls the plant towards them. **Hides in his sarcophagus, becoming invincible. He whacks plants with his head. This ability is known as Sarcophastrike and it deals 15 damage. **At close range, strike a plant with his sickle, knocking them back. This is called Sickle Strike and it deals 42 damage. **Summons three Zargophacuses to his aid. Zargophaguses are just like Outhouse or Coffin zombies that lack a weak point. *Imitater's third and final quest is a mew type of mission: stealth mission. Playing as Imitater, you have to use your stealthy abilities to sneak through Zomboss Labs without being spotted. Foot Soldiers, Scoentists, Pirate Drones and even a Z-Mech patrol the lab, so be extra careful. Dialogue *"Ohoho! We finally meet at last! Crazy Dave informed me of your arrival! Are you willing to do some good deeds?" (Yes) "Ah, oui oui! Let us begin!" (No) "I understand. Come back when you're ready."- First talking to Imitater. *"Ohoho! Back so soon? Have you retrieved the "Plans for Ultimate Plant Destruction"?" (Yes) "Excellent! Now we will know of Zomboss' true plan! Now, for your next deed. You know the phaorah Oziris? After he had... passed, a relic was put in his tomb! Retrieve it for me and we shall see what soon that Relic would cause!"- Imitater's second mission after beating the first mission. *"Ah! You're back again! And you've gained the "Ancient Zgyptian Relic of Doooooom"! Thank you for doing that! For this mission, I'll need YOUR help! I'll be infiltrating Zomboss Labs for a very secret document. You must help me retrieve it! Do this and you will be rewarded greatly.!"- Imitater's final quest after beating the second mission. Strategies With If you're going to use Imitater, remember one thing: be stealthy. A stealthy Imitater is a good Imitater. Never rely on running directly at your targets due to your incredibly low health. If possible, use your Starchy Disguise ability to sneak up to your target and attack them when they least expect it. You can also try ambushing zombies. When using your Tater Cloak ability, your Invisispud meter goes down slower if sitting completely still. Use this to vanquish zombies on stairwells or by walls. Your best way to defeat zombies is by using your Spud Blaster, so always be a short distance away from your foes. Your only real enemies are Z-Mechs and Super Brainz when at this distance, so be wary and be as stealthy as possible. Never try vanquishing All-stars. As you have to get incredibly close to your targets to deal high damage to them, All-stars can use this to their advantage and tackle you, instantly killing you since a Sprint Tackle deals 75 damage. If you plan on killing an All-star, try going behind them and ambushing them when they least expect it. As said before, Z-Mechs and Super Brainz are also your biggest threats; Z-Mechs have their Robo Stomp ability, which will leave you with little to no health left, and Super Brainz have their Heroic Kick and Turbo Twister abilities, leaving you unable to get close to them. If possible, use your Potato Peeler and creep up behind them. Against Going up against Imitaters, it can be a real challenge due to their high damage output and agility. As a Foot Soldier, get on top of rooftops and blast them with your Z-1 Assault Blaster. A Multi-rocket can kill it if you aim directly at it, same with the ZPG. Use Zombie Stink Clouds to weaken them, then go in for the kill. As an Engineer, stun them with your Sonic Grenades/Sonic Mines and blast them with your Concrete Launcher or run them over with your Jackhammer. As an All-star, tackle them to kill them instantly. If they get close, use your Tackle Dummies to block their high-damaging potato weaponry. As Scientist, you deal almost as much damage as the Imitater you're fighting against, only with more health. You'll most likely always win in a fight against an Imitater, but just to be sure, use Sticky Explody Balls at a far distance and rush in to finish them off. As Captain Deadbeard, always use your Scurvy Scattershot at close range. Much like the Scientist, you deal higher damage up close, so rush in to deal with Imitaters. As most of your abilities deal with faraway targets, your only reliable ability is your Barrel Blast, which will kill the Imitater instantly, though it will have time to escape. As the Imp, you have as much health as it, so constantly jump around them. Unlike Imitaters, you can double-jump, so use this to your advantage. Impkata can be used to get an easy vanquish, but if the battle gets too tough, call in your Z-Mech and use your Robo Stomp to vanquish it instantly. As Super Brainz, you're mostly a close-quarters fighter, so use your Turbo Twister and Heroic Kick abilities to knock the Imitater a far distance, then use your Heroic Beam to kill it from far away. Garden Ops In Garden Ops, due to his stealthy abilities, he can be helpful against incoming zombie attacks. But because there are no Build-a-Bots to Hack, it makes one of his abilities useless, therefore lowering his true power. It's suggested to use your Spud Blaster against the Browncoats and your Potato Peeler against the Zombie Heroes and the bosses. As Triangulabobers do not appear in GW2, he shouldn't be used much in Garden Ops. Graveyard Ops Imitaters are a very rare Plant Hero in this mode and only appear in the special "Spud Squad" Brain Buster. Here, Dr. Zomboss will state that an Imitater's hiding among the zombies and will tell you to vanquish it within a 1:30 time limit. If the Imitater isn't vanquished within the time limit, it will turn invisible and disappear. If you defeat it, you gain 100 coins for the one who vanquished it first. However, they will be supported by lots of Peashooters and Sunflowers, so go as a team to deal with the Imitater. Gallery ImitatorImitater.jpg|Imitator Imitater, notice its resemblance to PvZ1's Imitater Armortater.jpg|Armortater MashedPotato.jpg|Mashed Potato PotatoBattery.jpg|Potato Battery HotPotato.jpg|Hot Potato Trivia *The Imitater is based off the Spy from TF2. In fact, his beret, the Frenchspud's Beret, is named after the Frenchman's Beret, a hat for the Spy. *Hot Potato is the only plant to deal no damage (only its fire deals damage over time). *Imitator Imitater resembles Imitater's design from the first PvZ. *The SnEyeper Rifle, the ranged weapon for the Armortater, has an ironic name. Despite being named after a sniper rifle, it has the shortest range out of any Imitater gun. This trait is shared with Rugby Star's weapon, the Rapid Fire Rugby Launcher. *Originally, Imitater was planned to have a promotional variant called the Tuber Hero, which was promoting Tube Heroes. The idea was dropped when "plans changed" and the Spudnik was added. **If Tuber Hero was in the game, it would've been unable to use its Spud Blaster but instead used a longer ranged 1-ammo bow called the Bowtato and would've dealt very high damage with his Tuberhawk, his secondary weapon. *It appears alongside Coconut Cannon/Class and Starfruit/Class in the Total Recall DLC. *Imitator Imitater and Hot Potato are the only variants of Imitater not to resemble the Imitater. All the other variants look identical besides their accessories and weapons. *Its zombie counterpart is the Food Fighter Zombie. *In Agent Imitater's second mission, the boss Oziris is based off the Egyptian god of fertility, Osiris. Category:Classes Category:Plants